Kulshedrex
Kulshedrex was an ancient blue dragon who once slumbered underground in Cedonia Preliturgy. He was at one time worshiped by natives of Kasmir and Laconia, and has perhaps spread the dragon's curse to more humans than any other dragon yet in history. Kulshedrex is most known for his participation in the Perthic Wars, particularly the Second Perthic War. The governor of the Attacan Empire Galthazar I made a deal with Kulshedrex to rule over the region in his stead and protect it while Galthazar I cross the Orphans mountain range to the west in an effort to reinforce the Attacan army. Kulshedrex defended the region for eight years before being slain by Brutus Mandus Draco. Discovery myth Accounts and myths vary widely on his discovery, most of them apocryphal in nature. Historians believe that Attacus Rex probably discovered Kulshedrex underground in a silver mine, but the only confirmation of the dragon's existence was his brother Galthazar I handing over rule of Kasmir to the dragon in 144 NCE. Otherwise, his origins are mostly unknown. Laconian myth The most commonly shared story in Laconia is that a cambinoid descendent of Zadeh I named Kulos built many successful businesses in Perepolis, but eventually owed many lesser Perthic nobles debt for various vices such as gambling. Kulos piled his remaining life savings into a silver mine in Cedonia, and stumbled upon a cave filled with silver and gems, but was flooded by a river. Kulos lamented his situation, but met a massive blue serpent sleeping on a river blocking its water flow. Kulos promised the serpent to give him any gems they found in thecave if he slept instead near the river in the cave. The serpent agreed, and moved to sleep over the river near the cave. The amount of silver was negligible from the cave, but a great many gems were brought up from the cave. Kulos asked the serpent to instead accept silver instead of gems, which the serpent denied. Kulos drew his sword and killed the serpent, which caused the serpent's body to not hold back the river any longer. The water drowned all the miners in the cave and washed away all the riches extracted from the venture. The serpent's blood spilled over Kulos, and the combination of his wrath, his greed, his carelessness, and his swindling resulted in him becoming the first dragon-man of Kasmir. Kulos became Kulshedrex, vengeful and protective over his silver mines and carrying the blood of the serpent. Jade explanations Those of Jade descent or those who worship Mim Kapal was one of the four Lunar Children sent to protect and oversee the eladrin after the Defilement of Shi. In this myth, Mim Kapal broke off four gemstones from her body, each placed in a different corner of Neuphany. These four "children" were lesser dragons than the likes of her other "true" children, but nonetheless were supposed to herald the new era of elves once they earned their favor again. Kulshedrex, who they called the Azura Long, was supposed to be the strongest of the four dragons, and who had the greatest affinity for the elves. He was believed to be a broken sapphire that was given life, who represented the cthonic forces of the world. During the Perthic Wars, King Tenemo alleged that Kulshedrex would help destroy the human, orcish, and cambinoid kingdoms to make way for the elves to populate the continent. After Kulshedrex was killed by Brutus Mandus, this theory dissipated. Today, those of Jade descent in Laconia still pay respects to Azura Long during their spring festivals. On the vernal equinox, dragonfruit and blue ornaments made of glass are brought into underground temples to honor him. While most of their spring festivals regard Rhu, Azura Long is still maintained as a minor deity worthy of worship not unlike a household saint.Category:Dragons